1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a fencing tool, particularly a tool for securing fence wire to a fence post by bending a fencing wire clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Wire clips for securing fence wire to fence posts are secured into position by twisting or bending the clip around the fence wire. For example, T-posts are commonly used in agricultural settings, and fence wire is secured to the T-post by looping a commonly available T-post fencing clip (shown in FIG. 1) behind the T-post opposite the fence wire. Typically, pliers are used to grasp the ends of the clip and rotate the clip around the fence wire, but pliers are cumbersome, particularly when gloves are used. Another typical device used for bending clips is a rod, such as a screwdriver. When using a rod, the clip is bent by inserting the tool through a loop in one end of the clip and rotating the tool. Rods and pliers are also difficult to use because the user must reach behind the fence wire to rotate the tool as needed. Also, rotating such tools behind the fence wire material is often hindered because there is limited spacing between fence wires to allow full rotation of the tool.
Some prior art devices that have been developed to improve the securing of wire clips include the bar described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,910. The bar comprises two teeth at an end within which to insert an end of the T-post clip. Like other bars, its rotation can be limited by the spacing between fence wires. Another approach is the tool and pre-formed clip combination described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,514. The tool comprises a handle with two prongs that are inserted in the two looped ends of the clip. The tool is not used with the typical T-post clips that are commercially available and is designed for use with the specifically designed clip of the invention.
The present invention is used with typical, commercially available clips and overcomes the problems described above.